


Entry 4

by HeartEyesFangirl



Series: Richie's Stupid Diary [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: I Tried, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesFangirl/pseuds/HeartEyesFangirl





	Entry 4

June 15th, 1991

 

Stalking Bill wasn't a great idea from the start. oh well. I don't care.

I feel like Eddie might ditch me, atleast I have more times to get

ladies! Today was nice. I guess. I hung out with hamburger helper

because he was my work buddy. or Partner (whatever you call it)

even though if he's gonna steal Bev.. I'd still eat junk food with him

I SAID I WOULD. Eddie don't ditch me. Please.

 

-Richie


End file.
